JUMEAUX
by janiram
Summary: Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Buffy, Buffy envoie Angel dans une dimension démoniaque. Dans cette histoire a la place il est envoyé dans un monde ou Buffy est un vampire avec une âme et Angelus est son petit ami.


Disclaimer : Je ne possede pas Buffy ou cette histoire c'est la traduction de TWINS de Druzilla.

Angel se réveille sur le carrelage froid du manoir. Il pourrait avoir juré que Buffy avait plongé une épée dans sa poitrine et qu'il a été aspiré dans Acathla vers une dimension démoniaque. Il ne voit pas la statue n'importe où et quand il regarde vers la porte il voit une Buffy très très énervé.

« Buffy ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le plancher, Angélus ? Baisais tu cette chienne folle de Dru de nouveau ? Je pars obtenir du sang et je te trouve sur le plan... »

Elle s'arrête quand elle voit qu'un Angélus différent descend l'escalier, maintenant elle est vraiment embarrassée.

« Que diable ! Qui êtes vous ? » Elle indique le Angel sur le plancher, alors elle regarde mieux le Angel dans l'escalier,

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? Tu n'aidais pas les chapeaux blancs de nouveau, n'est ce pas ? je déteste quand tu le fais. » Elle savait qu'il était son Angélus, mais qui était le vampire avec une âme sur le plancher,

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pourquoi pense tu toujours ça. Je le fais seulement quand tu fais quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Fais tu quelque chose que je n'aime pas, autre que me tromper ? Je suis juste allé chez le boucher pour du sang. » Elle soutient le sac qu'elle tenait, ils entendent un halètement du Angel sur le plancher.

« Où suis je ? »

« Le manoir dans la rue Crawford, Sunnydale. Où autrement ? » Répond Buffy a Angel embarrassé,

« Je sais ça mais où est Acathla et pourquoi Angélus est ici alors que je suis ici et pourquoi est tu un vampire, Buffy ? » Il s'est levé et arrivé trop proche de Buffy pour la sympathie d'Angélus,

« Bien, Spike a essayé cette chose avec Acathla et je l'ai tué, Angélus est mon petit ami et il m'a transformé après qu'il s'est réveillé après mon 17ème anniversaire, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre j'avais toujours mon âme après ça. »

« Bien, bizarre ! Mais est-ce que Giles et le Scooby gang sont toujours vivante ? Ou Angélus les a-t-il déjà tués ? »

« Non ! Elle me tuerais dans la seconde, mais... » Buff interrompt Angélus en disant,

« Umm, tu te rappelle Willow, qui est endormi en haut dans sa chambre à coucher ? Je ne t'ai pas tué pour ça parce que j'ai voulu ma meilleure amie. Il a promis de transformer n'importe qui sauf mes amis ou mon observateur. Ils sont interdit. Tu te rappelle ! » Elle regarde Angélus et Angel a pensé qu'il a vu de la crainte dans les yeux de sa mauvaise moitié,

« Mais qui êtes vous !! » Buffy hurle presque à Angel, mais se rappelle Willow en haut,

« Croyez-le ou non mais je suis Angel. » Il s'assied sur un sofa, tandis qu'Angélus s'assied sur une chaise et que Buffy s'assied sur ses genoux, Angel était un peu jaloux que sa mauvaise moitié avait Buffy sur ses genoux, bien qu'elle soit un vampire. Mais elle avait une âme donc elle n'était mauvaise ou quelque chose comme ça,

« Donc, Buffy. Tu as une âme, donc tu n'est pas mauvaise ? » Il n'a pas su a quoi s'attendre mais il ne s'y est pas tout à fait attendu,

« Elle peut être mauvaise si elle le veut. Elle ne voit pas juste les gens comme 'des repas heureux sur des jambes' comme Spike a dit une fois. Mais tu ne veux pas voir Buffy fâché. Elle peut être une petite chose vicieuse quand elle le veut. Ce n'est pas juste très souvent. » Angélus commence à grignoter sa gorge,

« Mais mon Angélus l'aime vraiment tellement quand je suis fâché. N'est ce pas, bébé ? »

« Je l'aime comme mon immortalité. Parfois on oublie qu'elle a une âme. »

« Parfois, j'oublie presque ça moi-même. Mais je ne bois pas les gens, bien peut-être les criminels. Je fais a la police et les gens une faveur en le faisant, hein ? »

« Bien sur, chérie. Ils ne le savent pas juste. » Ils ont commencé à s'embrasser quand ils entendent quelqu'un tousser et se retournent pour voir Angel embarrassé, s'il pourrait rougir, il serait une tomate tout de suite. Buffy se lève et marche jusqu'à où Angel est assis; elle s'assied sur ses genoux, beaucoup à l'irritation d'Angélus,

« Tu n'as jamais vu ta Buffy en colère ? Tu est d'un autre monde, je veux dire comment pourrait tu autrement être ici, à moins que ! Willow ! Elle est tout à fait une sorcière Wicca. » Elle peut sentir comment cet Angel est inconfortable avec elle assise sur lui; elle joue juste avec eux. Qui a dit qu'elle devait être agréable et toute douce juste parce qu'elle avait une âme. Les tueuses avaient des origines sombres; le conseil des l'observateurs n'a pas juste voulu l'admettre. Elle voit quelque chose dans les yeux bruns d'Angel ; la culpabilité, la douleur, la peine et d'autres choses. Elle se lève et prend un siège à côté d'Angélus,

« Tu l'as vu ! Ce qui m'est arrivé lui est arrivé, tu est juste partis avant qu'il ne puisse la changer ou la tuer. Et elle pense que tu est mort. C'est siii cool... » Angélus dit quelque chose à voix basse dans son oreille, ses yeux se sont allumés et Angel peut presque entendre chaque mot qu'Angélus dit et il regrette qu'il puisse.

« Nous allons nous coucher, tu peux faire ce que... » Elle est emmèné par un Angélus jaloux vers leur chambre à coucher,

« Et j'ai pensé que j'avais vu des choses. C'était juste étrange ! » Il va a l'appartement de Giles et espère qu'il vit toujours là, le temps est juste parce que tout le Scooby gang est là. Bien, sauf Buffy et Willow. Il sonne, Cordy va ouvrir la porte et s'évanouit presque mais Xander l'attrape. Il regarde alors qui est à la porte et laisse tomber Cordy au plancher,

« Ta copine n'est pas ici, vérifie chez Willi ou quelque chose. »

« Je ne suis pas Angélus, je suis Angel. Bien, pas votre Angel, je suis d'une autre réalité où j'essayais de ressusciter Acathla mais Buffy m'as poignardé et on a supposé que je sois allé dans une dimension démoniaque, mais pas ici. Ce que j'ai vu au manoir est juste bizarre et j'ai vu des choses bizarres. Uh, puis-je entrer ou quelque chose ? Vous pouvez aller chercher une arbalète ou quelque chose pour vous protéger. » Giles vient portant une arbalète et ensuite Angel est invité a l'interieur,

« J'ai vu qu'elle a changé depuis qu'elle est devenu un vampire. »  
« Que veux tu dire ? Le facteur fou ou quand elle est vicieuse ? » Oz demande au vampire d'une autre réalité,

« Ouais ! Savez-vous ce qu'Angélus signifié par elle oublie parfois presque qu'elle a une âme ? »  
« Elle était toujours comme ça, ça s'est juste intensifié quand elle est devenue un vampire. Elle a aimé torturer les vampires donc ils prieraient pour être tué. L'eau bénite et les croix étaient son truc. Bien sur elle torture parfois des criminels vraiment méchant donc ils se rendent a la police si elle ne les boit pas. Mais d'habitude elle les laisse aller. Je pense qu'Angélus est très fier d'elle et peut-être pas si furieux parce qu'elle a une âme. Bien que le fait que tu ai l'âme ne signifie pas que tu sois un bon samaritain, tu sais. » Xander dit comme il parle au vampire de leur tueuse psychopathe, « Comment était elle dans ta réalité ? »

« Très douce et agréable, elle ne torturerait jamais personne ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Quand a-t-elle été appelée ? » Giles demande, il a été intéressé par comment elle était dans l'autre réalité,

« Quand elle avait 15-16 ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Qui était son tuteur avant ça et l'a formée ? »

« Quoi ? Elle a vécu a LA avec sa mère et son père, ils ont divorcé et elle et sa mère sont venus à Sunnydale après qu'elle ai incendié la salle de gym de son ancienne école pour tuer des vampires. Vous étiez son deuxième observateur. Ce n'était pas comme ça ici ? »

« Non, elle a toujours vécu ici avec moi et ma femme, Janna, mais elle est en Roumanie rendant visite a sa famille. Ma femme et moi l'avons élevée comme notre propre fille, mais quand elle a eu treize ans elle a été appelée et elle était très bonne à ça mais elle avait ces fortes envies de les torturer. Qui est tout à fait effrayant si vous observez. Elle a un talent naturel pour ça. »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire Janna kalderash, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est le clan de bohémien qui a reconstitué mon âme. »

« Oh ! Nous le savions déjà. »

Au cours des prochaines semaines Buffy et Angel deviennent de grands amis beaucoup au mécontentement d''Angélus. Il déteste le garçon d'âme, mais bien sur elle revient toujours à Angélus mais il est toujours jaloux. Il veut que le gars rentre chez lui. Ainsi, Angélus et Willow ont projeté un charme pour renvoyer le garçon d'âme sur sa route. Janna après avoir passé un mois avec sa famille en Roumanie est maintenant rentrée. Elle a aidé Angel à se débarrasser de sa clause de 'bonheur' dans la malédiction, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que la même chose arrive dans son monde aussi. Mais ils n'ont eu aucune idée comment le ramener chez lui.

« Combien de temps ? » Angélus demande a Willow qui prépare un charme qui renverra avec bon espoir le garçon d'âme d'ou il est venu, « Tu ne peux pas laisser Buffy savoir, elle aime vraiment l'abruti. Je le veux sorti de nos vies. Tu pense que tu peux le faire ? »

« Je suis a 85 sûr que ce charme marchera et non, je ne laisserai pas Buffy savoir de tes plans. »

Buffy et Angel étaient au cinema, alors ils sont allés au Bronze, mais quand ils sont sur la route vers le manoir quelque chose arrive à Angel. Une minute il se tient la et poof, il est partie.

« Bien, je savais qu'il retournerait finalement . C'est probablement les faits et gestes d'Angélus et un peu d'aide de Willow. Bien, retour à mes vieilles habitudes. C'était amusant tandis que ça a duré. » Elle s'est dirigé vers le manoir pour s'amuser avec Angélus, toutes les sortes d'amusement.

_Dans l'autre réalité :_

Buffy venait de reposer sa bague et est sur le point de sortir quand elle voit cette lumière brillante et 'intense' ensuite et il y a son Angel, couché sur le plancher,

« Angel ? » Elle demande pleine d'espoir,

« Buffy ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé comment nous sommes arrivé si rapidement, nous étions en route vers le manoir et tu parlais a tort et a travers de ce que tu pourrais faire avec l'eau bénite... Tu n'est pas un vampire n'est ce pas et Angelus n'est pas ton petit ami et tu ne vie pas ici avec lui et Willow. »

« Tu est certainement fous ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas envoyé dans une dimension démoniaque, mais une réalité alternée, où tu est un vampire avec une âme, Angelus est ton petit ami, tu vivais ici avec Angélus et Willow. Tu as été élevé par Rupert et Janna Giles, tu as été appelé quand tu avais 13 ans et avais un talent naturel pour torturer tant les gens que des vampires. »

« Bien ! Nous devons aller voir Giles tout de suite, monsieur ! Tu as totalement pété un fusible maintenant. » Elle le traîne du plancher et ils sortent du manoir

« Oh ! Et Janna m'a aidé avec ma malédiction il n'y a aucune clause de 'bonheur'. »

_Dans le monde alternatif :_

« Tout est de retour à la normal, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais quittés pour Angel. Il était trop mélancolique pour moi. Je t'aime et tu est le mien. Bien que tu ai tendance me tromper, mais nous sommes des vampires tu ne peux pas vraiment t'attendre a ce que nous soyons fidèles. » Buffy dit comme elle et Angélus ont observé le ciel de nuit,

« Je suppose que tu ne peux pas, mais c'est juste dans ma nature pour être jaloux d'autres vampires masculins qui pourraient être mon bon jumeau. »

**FIN**

**Comme d'hab, laissez un commentaire.**


End file.
